Malak
by AngryTarsier
Summary: Secret, you can't be spilling stuff on a mystery.


ï»¿For score and 17 years ago, Revan returned and with him the Force was balanced and peace once again reigned in the republic. To the suprise of everyone, after everything was set to right, he left the jedi order, refused position in the republic fleet or senate but instead settled in the now restored environs of Telos where traditionally failed jedis spend their days serving the republic through agriculture or commerce. The peace loving Revan choose to spend his days with his wife Bastilla Shan as "bantha" farmers, as this would give them ample time to meditate and do other "jedi" stuff.

T'was another wet night, the Ithorians had been vigilant in their restoration project, recreating it down to every drop of rain. The wind howled ferociously through the plains forcing both man and beast and other sentient lifeform to flee for the safety of their shelters.

It is in this kind of weather that we visit a certain dwelling in the plains, located just a few hundred kilometers from the Ithorian research center. The dwelling is simple yet elegant, not as grand as the homes of the Matales in Dantooine but spacious enough. It is the same as many other dwellings that dot the plains of Telos but this one holds a gem of a man, for this dwelling is the home of Revan.

As we enter the dwelling we see that is amply furnished, with little decoration. The rooms we find inside represent the orientation and lifestyle of the owners. There are the usual rooms for hygiene and food preparation as well as consumption. The usual sleeping quarters, and lo, a room prepared for the coming of the joy of the new couple. It is however in the much larger master bedroom that we find our subject, there sleeping soundly, leaving the cares of the galaxy behind and enjoying the safety and comfort in the embrace of his love Bastila.

Sleeping soundly, we can see his features clearly and we wonder no more how this man could sway so many to his whims, But hark, what is that sound? A crash from the lower parts of this dimmed and dark dwelling has sent of the alarms set by this master of crafts. Revan is quick to his feet and so is his beloved but she stays seated on the bed. The momentary pause that followed is almost deafening as this former jedi reached into the Force to grasp what has happened. With wrinkled brows he pondered until with full confidence did he opened his eyes and broke the silence with one word: Malak! With blinding speed he makes for his robe and a wave of his hand sends his trusty lightsaber to his side and off he goes into the night.

Quickly the action has moved to the plains as two figures are seen running from the dwelling, one running swiftly, while the other shouting with a lightsaber in hand. From across the plains the words are clear, "Malak get back here, NOW!" And into the wet night the chase goes on until the two figures become entangled into one form. Force against force the contest swings until with a flashing of a lightsaber do we see it end. One figure standing while the other groovling at its feet.

Bastilla, still seated in the bed worries as time passes by but at long last she hears the opening of the front door and the deactivation of the alarm. The doors to the master bedroom open and a wet and tired Revan is revealed, he takes off his robe and returns the lightsaber to its rack and places an odd looking sack on Bastilla's lap. It's contents are impossible to guess but from the eyes of Bastilla, we can read satisfaction as she hurriedly undo the knots of this odd sack.

Revan, now dry, slips back into bed and as he lowered his head unto the pillow, Bastilla, still untying the sack, lands a smack kiss on his cheek and whispers a quick thank you on his ear. Revan in turn glares at his wife, the object of his affection, and with a smirk clearly written on his face, cuddles up beside her, but before he curls up to sleep he gave a firm and direct warning, almost a threat. "If Malaks gets out again, we're selling him." To which he gets an even firmer answer. "You wish."

And out from the sack an excited kath pup runs around the bed and into the arms of Bastilla much to the annoyance of her husband who buries his head into his pillow while chanting the jedi code.

So once again we end our tour of the galaxy's stars and what nots and until next week we bid you good-bye and leave you with Bastilla's words as we exit their fine dwelling.

"Goooood boy, Malak. Now turn over, roll... and sit. That's a good boy.." 


End file.
